


The Reasonable Thing to Do

by Miserable_toad



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kirk the matchmaker, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, No one can flirt, Slow Burn, Star Trek - Freeform, but kirk ofc, maybe angst in the future?, scotty - Freeform, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miserable_toad/pseuds/Miserable_toad
Summary: For three months you've been working on board of the U.S.S Enterprise as a cultural scientiest. For three months you've been staring and dreaming of a certain CMO but you couldn't get yourself to talk to him more than a couple of words. However, your situation has been noticed and now you have to do something about on the orders of your Captain.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Leonard McCoy Reader, Leonard McCoy/Reader, Leonard Mccoy & Reader, Reader POV - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Reasonable Thing to Do

**Author's Note:**

> First Star Trek fic of mine. Please be kind! It's also a quite short introductory chapter but more will follow, I promise! Comments and feedback always appreciated. I just love our grumpy CMO way too much. English is also not my first language so apologies for grammar mistakes and typos.
> 
> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Star Trek Universe. I do not profit financially from the creation and publication of this story.

Why am I doomed to like the grumpy ones? Like it’s hard enough to date, even harder to date people who are decent human beings. And then there’s me making it all even harder because my stupid brain apparently loved grumpy, sarcastic, but very intelligent assholes who seem to have a kind heart. Or maybe I saw myself in them too much. 

But here we are. After three month of working on the U.S.S Enterprise as a cultural scientist I found myself infatuated with a very grumpy CMO. Thankfully, I didn’t spend much time at medbay. But I seemed to share my shifts with the doctor, as I often found him in the break room at the same time as I was off from work. I always seem to sit close to him. Sometimes, in the same group with him during the game nights or the bar evenings. But we've never talked much. Just 'hello', 'goodbye', I agreed sometimes with statements of him but.. not much to work with to be honest.

I caught myself staring at him and I absolutely hated it. Why? When I have a crush it never ends well. No one wants me, which is fine. Not that I'm unloveable just.. unlucky with my choices. I think I look.. normal? Sometimes attractive in the right clothes. I was ok with how I looked but I knew, I was sometimes a bit too harsh, stubborn, kinda awkward and impulsive but... wasn't everyone a bit like that? Ok apart from our infamous Captain Kirk, who seemed to always have the right words at hands and was blessed with an unlimited supply of charm. In fact, he’s the one who one day came up to me to have a talk. 

I was kinda worried when he came up to me and asked right away: “Wait, did I do something wrong? What’s up, captain?” 

He smiled: “Oh nothing. I’m very satisfied with your work. You’re fine, I assure you! Just…” and here he looked towards Leonard Mccoy and then back to me. “I noticed you’re staring at our dearest CMO quite a lot.” Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck……….. other people noticed. My captain noticed. I’m so screwed. I stammered some indistinct words before he interrupted me with a wave of his hand and continued: “It’s fine, really. Just… have you two interacted with each other much? I don’t think I’ve seen you talking to him.” 

“No, not outside of the standard medbay appointments.. I’m too shy. I really like to hear him talk to others though. He's very intelligent. I don’t know... It wouldn’t work out anyway.” I muttered at the end.

“Is that so?” - he smirked. “Maybe you should give it a try..on Captain’s orders” and here he winked and left me standing very confused about the whole situation. 

What. was. that??? I ran out of the cafeteria into my quarters, pacing the room back and forth deep in my thoughts. Is he...? Is he implying we should go on a date? Or I should just.. talk.. to him? Absurd. Impossible! No no no no no……he said Captain’s orders though. But how would I even start? “Hey, I’ (y/n), Kirk thinks we’re a good fit. Would you like to have dinner together and some intercourse as dessert?” HAHA very funny, brain….Is he saying stuff like that to every new scientist here? Is he a secret matchmaker? Maybe he’s just making fun of me… can I report that as harassment without getting kicked off? No, calm down that’s ridiculous. I gotta talk to someone about this first. 

I went to the engine room to talk to Max, a talented, young engineer whom I've befriended from the first day. I know her shift was almost over so I should be able to catch her to talk about all this. Also, Scotty likes me having around for no reason so he’s never against a friendly catch up.

When Max saw me she stood up and hugged me: “Heeeeey, I’m just finished with my shift. Wasn’t expecting you. What’s up?” 

“I gotta talk to you. Something happened and I don’t know what to do.” I told her everything right on the spot as the engine room seemed to be rather sparsely staffed at that time. Her worried look at first turned into an amused smile at the end of my report. Suddenly Scotty came from behind and startled me by saying “Well, that’s Kirk for you, dear.” 

“Hello to you, too Scotty but please NEVER startle me again like that omg. I almost had a heart attack.” I puffed and put my hand demonstratively on my chest. 

“Ahh you get used to it working here. It's these damn silent doors. But I’m intrigued. What exactly will you do now?” he stood next to Max, crossing his arms together. Both were smirking happily like they knew a secret and I didn’t.

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed: “EXCUSE ME. What is that supposed to mean? Why are you two smiling? Can anyone explain to me what the hell is going on??” I stomped my feet like an overdramatic little girl. 

Max chuckled, put her hand on my shoulder and said: “Calm down! We’re not planning some evil plot against you! Just it’s.. funny that our Captain is the one trying to finally get you talking to Bones. I was just telling Scotty before you got here how you should get it together at some point.” Betrayal. Disappointment. Why is everyone so mean to me? 

I scoffed: “And how exactly should I do that? It’s not like we see each other outside the cafeteria and the official meetings… and the game nights. And I just listen to him and sit in groups near him but.. ok I KNOW I’M UNREASONABLE OK” - I put up my hands in defeat, shaking my head. Scotty looked at me and said kindly: “Listen, pup. You don’t know that from me and you’ll never talk about this again to anyone but…. Kirk had his reasons why he told you this. He knows Bones better than anyone here. Though, I also could tell a tale or two….” 

“Then spit it out! Come on, Scotty! You just can’t say something like this and not explain it!” 

“Ok, ok. You know, you’re not the only one who sucks at flirting. Bones is not the best at it either. TALK. TO. HIM. More than hello and goodbye and all that polite smalltalk bullshit. He might like you, too. But I promised not to tell so this conversation never happened!” and with this, he left to the sideroom. 

"WHAT?!- was the only thing I could yell before Max broke down with laughter.


End file.
